


Endlessly Waiting

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting at St. Mungo's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 2, 100 word Drabble. Prompt: St. Mungo's.

She hated coming here. Too many sick or hurt people, moaning, crying, the cacophony enough to drive her mad. Hermione couldn’t help but stare at their unfortunate circumstances with horror and embarrassment. Across from her sat a witch, a broken end of a broomstick jutting from her shoulder. In a corner sat a hunched elderly wizard, slapping himself whenever someone walked by.

Looking at them made her itch and squirm, her stomach in knots. Hermione impatiently eyed the Healer’s station, her heart racing. 

Draco twined their fingers together, and immediately she relaxed. Their eyes met. 

It would be all right.


End file.
